Highschool DxD: The Hunter's Life
by FeatherShadows
Summary: A fic that's been sitting in my mind. First Fic no flames please. Read the Author's Note at the bottom. I do not own Highschool DxD just Xavier, my OC. IsseixHarem. Ocx? Accepting OC's. Rated M to be safe. Please, Ideas, Reviews, and positive comments wanted!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Highschool

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

A tan, almost caramel colored arm stretched over to silence the alarm clock. "God damn it…" Slowly a figure got out of bed groaning. He slowly began picking up the bits and pieces to his uniform and laid them out on the bed before going to the bathroom. He turned the water on and took a look at himself in the mirror with a deadpan grimace.

He stood roughly at six feet if he stood up straight. He was a very average looking man, he had black, unkempt hair that hung over his shoulders and amber eyes. His eyes traced over his bare arms slowly before rising slowly looking at his black sleeveless shirt in the area where his heart would be. He couldn't put his finger on it, but a pang in his chest told him it was going to be a horrible day. Since it was his first day as a third-year at his new school he just shrugged it off as nerves. As he began the chore of grooming himself for the coming day he went over how he got to being in Japan. He was an American transfer, yet was of slight German decent, a fourth to be exact. He was going to begin his second semester at Kuoh Academy. His body mindlessly drifted to his room to get himself dressed. He put on his new school uniform, he put on one white stud earring in his right ear and a black one in his left. He walked down the stairs of his small apartment complex single strapping a small backpack and out the door.

"Today is the day…" His voice was quite monotone yet had a warm sense to it. He walked with one hand halfway in his pocket and the other holding onto the backpacks strap. After a couple blocks and a little time to think he stood at the gate of the school and looked at it in it's entirety. "Kuoh Academy. This place… is where everything is supposed to go down huh?" He was dragged out of his thoughts as a kid brushed past him to go see the school's very own 'Two Great Ladies' Rias Greymory and Akeno Himejima. He looked back at them and felt a sickening, pang of disgust, as he saw them being asked out and admired by what seemed to be a good chunk of the school until Rias picked out and latched onto a certain brown haired boy. Issei Hyoudou. At this point the transfer decided he had spent enough time watching like a stalker and went to class. He had to wait outside for the entire class to get there and in their seats before he could walk in.

"Class, we have a new student today. He transferred from America and his name is…" The teacher, looked a bit confused as she stared at the note she got. Naturally it would say something like 'You will be getting a -blank- transfer student. Their name is -blank-' but this note had no name. Just that he was from America. There was a brief silence before a student decided to take advantage of the situation.

"Gaylord Mcfagtastic?" This brought out a couple of laughs from the other students.

" ! Even if your father is the school board's director, that does not mean you are allowed to act so rudely!"

"Actually Ms.K, it does. I practically have diplomatic immunity in this school so to speak. So, you sexy ass milf, why don't you come service your king." The class was filled with Ooooo's and was about to burst when they were all silence by the sound of chalk being firmly planted on the shelf of the chalk board. Now written on the board was the name 'Xavier Schicksal'. Xavier looked at the student whose had been so rude. He groaned and shrugged walking over to a seat next to the window in the classroom in the third to last row of seats, the only window seat that was open. After this nobody really said a word and class went on as normal, apparently this was a norm for everyone. Before Xavier could leave told him that he was required to join a club.

The final bell rang and Xavier decided that he'd begrudgingly have to ask around to find out what clubs he could join. He was told about the Kendo Club, Swim Club, Basketball Club, and as the list went on and on none of the clubs seemed to appeal to Xavier. He heard, however, of one certain club. One that seemed to pique his interest. The Occult Reasearch Club. Though he heard it through a number of unreliable sources, he heard it none the less. He couldn't find anyone who knew much more than the name until…

"Hey! Schicksal-Senpai right?" A kind voice asked and Xavier turned his head to the side. There he saw the second-year, Issei Hyoudou. Instead of answering the boy Xavier replied in a cold voice.

"Shouldn't you be leaving by now?"

"Um… I have club duties to attend to."

"Oh? And what club would that be?" His words seemed to seep more and more of venom as the conversation went on, only discouraging the young man.

"U-Uh um… t-the Occult Research Club."

"Hm…" At this Xavier couldn't help but turn around as he smiled slyly. "Why don't you show me where this club is…"

"H-Hyoudou… Issei Hyoudou." He was slightly scared of the boy as his voice sent chills down his spine. He decided that it couldn't hurt to bring the boy along and so they went.

**[*****|*****]**

**Issei POV**

I opened the door and was greeted with the familiar sight of my friends, club members, and new family.

"Issei-Kun you're back!" Rias said in a warm voice and came over to hug me. I greeted her with welcome arms before she straightened up. "Who's this Issei-Kun?" I blinked not realizing she was referring to Schicksal-Senpai who seemed to be staring at me expectantly.

"Um, this is Schicksal-Senpai. He's a transfer student and I decided that it'd be okay if I brought him here… no harm right?" She smiled warmly and stepped back. "None at all." I knew I was in trouble from there. "So… Schicksal-San… where are you from?"

**[*****|*****]**

**3rd Person POV**

Everyone went on with their normal club duties and there were very few contracts, those that were called for were small little favors, housework even. Rias and Xavier were talking quite calmly over some tea. Everything was going well until…

"So… Xavier-San…" Rias had said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Allow me to introduce you to our club members…" Everyone was a little confused why she would make such a big deal out of the small matter. Rias stood and began to point out everyone. "You've already met Issei-Kun." She motioned towards Issei who smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "This is Koneko-Chan" She smiled and motioned to the small girl eating a piece of vanilla cake. "Yuuto-Kun." The school prince smiled and waved. "Asia-Chan." The girl made a formal bow and smiled nervously. "And finally Akeno-Chan." The black haired sadist smirked and looked at the boy. After the introductions Xavier nodded and looked at the girl questioningly. "So… with that out of the way… I would like to know what you're doing here." She said with a firm voice showing she meant business. Everyone suddenly changed and there were a mix of looks between confused, questioning, and interested. "Whatever do you mean Rias-San?" Rias looked at the boy and tapped her chin a couple of times before Issei repeated Xavier's question. "What do you mean Rias…?" Rias walked from the couch and to her desk, which she leaned on. She looked at all of the club members then at Xavier. She snapped her fingers and the room turned a dark red tint. "I will ask you again. What are you doing here ?" He looked at her and took a deep breath. "I'm here to join the Occult Research Club. If that's oaky with you… King-chan." He stood and stretched. "But if I'm not welcome, I can always leave." Rias pouted. "Why ever would I want you to leave. You are, after all, one of the best Devil mercenaries out there." "WHAT?!" Everyone except for Akeno yelled out.

* * *

**A/N:** So, tell me what you think. It's my first fix and I tried… kinda to do my best. I have no real clue where to take this so please give me ideas. I may edit this. I wrote this on the spot and so if there are any problems that's probably why. I want Xavier to be kinda like an anti-hero. He was originally meant to be a priest like Freed and also Freed's best friend but that changed after about a couple of days. I'll put the character bio as Chapter 2 I just wanted to put the story out there already.


	2. OC-Bio Update

Name: Xavier Schicksal

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Devil (Like most OC's like this he doesn't know about his Demon heritage.)

Appearance: He stands at 6' with a thin body. He is a sort of tan African American boy. His body is toned with firm muscles underneath the skin. His black unkempt hair which he refuses to cut falls over his shoulders and gets in his eyes a bit. The ends look like the feathers of a crow at times. He has a demon tattoo on his chest that represents his sacred gear.

Weapon: Golden Pistols and his Sacred Gear - Dragon's Extract

Powers: Control over ice, light, and darkness.

Team: Partial member of Rias' team. (Isn't part of the peerage but chooses to help out sometimes.)

Likes: Video Games, Free Running, and Parkour. Bloodshed, Death, Pain, and Misery.

Dislikes: When he gets Prophetic or Condescending, Condescension, and Abuse of position.

Personality: Xavier doesn't enjoy crowds or being around anyone but is absolutely afraid of being alone. If left alone or by himself long enough he'll start talking to some of the voices he hears or makes an inanimate object ranging from a small object with a face to statues of people or monsters.

Bio: Xavier was born into an orphanage because both of his parents were killed by Priest. He was given his sacred gear by his parents as a baby before they died. He had the chance to be adopted very few times because he never spoke and was pretty rude as well as subject himself to be alone, but when it came to him actually meeting his possible parents(which only happened once.)he lashed out at them in a violent tantrum. His Sacred Gead, Dragon's Extract, spoke to him in dark voices. Telling him to do things for example, murder, steal, destroy, etc. As he grew older and older the orphanage was foreclosed upon and he was the only one left. That's when he learned the true nature of his sacred gear, as fallen angels explained anyway. They told him that it's physical form is in his blood and can only be sealed inside the Chalice of Scales and is speculated to be one of the strongest sacred gears because of it's wide range of possibilities. Following the voices Xavier saved himself and learned about the world of Devils and Angels. From then on he decided he'd be a mercenary for the devils, to soothe his influenced, psychopathic nature.

The stats are as follows.

Strength: B(Plus Plus)

Agility: A(Plus)

Mana: B(Minus, at the current moment in the story.)

Endurance: B(Plus Plus)

Intelligence: B(Minus)

Luck: C(Plus)

* * *

**A/N****:** So guys tell me what you think. I sort of lost the idea because I had to do some work, and cook, etc. So I scraped it together as best I could. I'll add the official second chapter when I have an idea of what I'm going to do so for now enjoy, review, follow, and send ideas for the story or submit an idea for your OC. Xavier NEEDS a Peerage. He is a King piece and has all other pieces to use. I edited it a little before post, but only a bit so again, inconsistencies will most likely be frequent. I will explain any questions you have. Leave them in the Reviews or PM. So, again, send Ideas, OC's, and anything that'll help. Follow, Review, Ideas, OC's, Help. Again. And Again. And Again. And Again...


	3. Update and Peerage List

**Peerage Update**

**King:** _Xavier Schicksal_

**Queen:** **[OPEN]**

**Bishop(s):** Kazuryuu Himejima **[OPEN]**

**Knight(s):** _Hyde Seteran _**[OPEN]**

**Rook(s): **** [OPEN]**

**Pawn(s): ****[OPEN]**

**Requirements**

**Queen:** Must be female. Okay with a relationship with King.(Love-hate kinda relationship where they fight.) Fire or Light magic. I want her to kinda be a polar opposite to Xavier.(I reallllllllly wanna make a joke about this later on.)

**Bishop(s):** Any gender. Mage. Soft-ish caring personality. They know how to make you have the feels.

**Knight(s):** Any gender. Usually a fighter. Rather brash, hard-headed, sly, trickster, etc.

**Rook(s):** Any gender. Tanky fighter type. Very outgoing or lazy.

**Pawn(s):** Anything goes. xD But I gotta really like your character since these are usually the wild cards in all Highschool DxD fics.

**More M Rated/Adult like/Relationship Stuffs.**

Tell me if you want a pairing. It helps. :P If you have kinks for your character(I.E: Akeno is a sadist.) tell me that too. I/Xavier am open with anything in terms of sexuality so… femboys(I.E: Gasper)galore. The reason for the Queen being female only though is because I want the titles to be literal. A 'King' is Male. A 'Queen' is Female. No Sexist reason. A Ruler is any gender and every King needs their Queen and vice versa. I have a thing for psychos/weirdos/social outcast with weird kinks and stuff(Again I.E:Akeno's sadism). Uhhhhmmmmmm…. If you don't want your character involved in lemons, which I'm sure I'll end up writing some time, tell me. Basically just talk to me in PM's about this stuff. PLEASE! I'm really self-conscious about this stuff. Bluh.

* * *

**System-type Update**

Okay guys, Real-Talk. I have school, meaning, I will write sparingly. Weekend updates usually unless I feel like I've got something and can just make magic. I will try to start updating on a constant once I know where this fic is going. Sorry for the two filler chapters in a row but as much as I wanted and planned to put out an actual chapter over my break I just couldn't think of anything. I'll try something, but… I'm just spaced out I guess. I won't forget about this. I basically just write and post on influence so… yeah. I also try write in one setting so I don't lose the idea, but life is life so ya know. I thank you guys, but I only got two OC submissions. Q~Q C'mon guys, submit anything, at least then you tried. There is NO LIMIT to how many OC's you can submit as of now. If I just think you're trying to hard and to much I'mma have to stop you there. I don't want to get an OC submission from the same person every day for week after week without end. Um if your OC gets accepted though, you will have a little less chance every time they get accepted. Okay. I'm ending this little update because I'm tired. I would really like submissions though so guys don't forget to RnR… even though there are only two stories. And one of them has two filler chapters… oh god… I'll update the Peerage list when I get new pieces and stuff.


End file.
